Untittled
by hunaxx
Summary: Jihoon membenci semua fakta yang ada. "Aku benci Jihoon—" "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Soonyoung—" [SVT Drabble] SoonHoon / HoZi. Soonyoung x Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi. YAOI. Warning Inside.


Warning: PWP. Sebenernya saya juga gatau ini bisa disebut pwp atau bukan(?) saya ngewarning buat yang gasuka kalau Soonyoung Jihoon nya saya nistakan sedemikian rupa, close tab aja ya. Typo everywhere juga. Ga saya edit ulang he he he.

.

.

Untittled

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **YAOI. PWP.** Don't like? Don't read. No bash and no plagiat ofc. Okay?

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

"S-Soonyoung" lelaki bermahkotakan sewarna permen kapas itu hampir saja menjatuhkan mug yang sedang dipegangnya. Terkejut mendapati sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya diam saja mendapati lelaki yang dipelukannya tersentak, terkejut. Mengendusi leher si mungil yang beraroma strawberry berkat sabun mandinya. Harum sekali, dia jadi gemas ingin menggigitnya.

"S-Soonyoung. Aku sedang membuat susu" yang lelaki mungil mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya lelaki dibelakangnya yang mulai mengecupi tengkuknya. Bukannya dia menolak. Hanya saja posisi mereka saat ini berbahaya. Bisa saja ada yang memergoki mereka.

"Aku rindu Jihoon" lelaki bermahkotakan hitam gelap itu membalik tubuh lelaki yang lebih mungil. Memertemukan hidung mereka berdua, lalu menggesekannya gemas. Mengundang tawa kecil dari lelaki yang lebih mungil.

"Aku juga rindu Soonyoung—

Jihoon menatap dalam pada Soonyoung, hanya sesaat. Tapi setelah itu maniknya membuat raut sedih yang kentara.

—tapi sebentar lagi noonaku akan pulang Soonyoung" lelaki yang bernama Soonyoung itu berdecak kesal. Selalu begini apabila dia rindu dengan Jihoon.

"Aku benci Jihoon—aku benci harus berpura-pura dihadapan perempuan itu—

"Aku juga benci mengetahui fakta bahwa kau adalah kekasih noonaku Soonyoung" Jihoon menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Soonyoung. Dia ingin menangis. Jihoon ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa Soonyoung adalah miliknya, bukan milik kakaknya.

Kakaknya dijodohkan dengan Soonyoung. Tapi bahkan Jihoon lebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Soonyoung. Dan demi melihat kakak dan kedua orangtuanya bahagia, Jihoon rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ji. Hanya mencintaimu" dengan itu Soonyoung meraup bibir tipis milik Jihoon. Melumatnya lembut. Menari-nari dengan lihai diatas bibir Jihoon. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Jihoon. Sangat besar hingga rasanya begitu memuncah didadanya.

.

.

"A-ahh Soonyoung"

Jihoon makin menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada bahu Soonyoung saat lelaki yang ada diatasnya itu makin mendorong miliknya makin dalam jauh ke dalam tubuh Jihoon. Sedangkan bibirnya mengeksplor leher Jihoon terus, menandainya bahwa tubuh itu hanya miliknya.

"Kamu cantik, Ji. Cantik sekali" Soonyoung makin memercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Jika waktunya tepat, mungkin Jihoon akan memukul Soonyoung karena mengatakannya cantik. Sayang saja sekarang Jihoon sedang tidak berdaya mendesah dibawah kungkungan Soonyoung.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, tangan Soonyoung bergerilya menyapa puting dada Jihoon yang mengeras, membuat lelaki manis itu makin menjerit nikmat. Sedang tangan satunya merambat kebawah meremas pinggang Jihoon.

"S-Soonyoung lebih ouhh dalam—ahhh" kepala Jihoon makin melesak pada bantal. Tangannya mencengkeram rambut Soonyoung—menyalurkan kenikmatan yang didapat sedangkan lelaki yang menunggangi tubuhnya itu masih sibuk memberi tanda sana sini di tubuhnya

"S-Soonyounghh mau keluar—

"Bersama sayang"

Soonyoung mengerti Jihoon diujung puncaknya. Soonyoung menghantam lubang Jihoon makin menggila, dengan bibir Jihoon yang tanpa absen merapalkan namanya di sela-sela pekikan nikmatnya.

"Soon—younghh ahh"

"Ji—ahh"

Mereka datang hampir bersamaan. Hanya berbeda sepersekian detik. Setelah beberapa tusukan Soonyoung pada lubang Jihoon. Jihoon meraup oksigen rakus. Sedang Soonyoung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jihoon, menarik lelaki imut itu kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Ji, sangat" Soonyoung menciumi wajah Jihoon. Mendekapnya makin erat. Tidak peduli bahwa noona Jihoon akan pulang sebentar lagi dan mungkin akan melihat mereka. Soonyoung hanya mencintai Jihoon, bukan yang lainnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Soonyoung" Jihoon membenamkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang milik Soonyoung. Menghirup aroma tubuh lelakinya yang sangat disukainya.

"Tidak akan Ji. Kau boleh membunuhku jika itu terjadi"

"Kupegang kata-katamu tuan Kwon"

"Aku tidak asal berjanji, nyonya Kwon"

"Aish Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Apa, Kwon Jihoon?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

a/n :

eum aku gatau ini apa lol lol. Lagi coba bikin fic yang open ending, tapi kayaknya belum dapet open endingnya, ya? Sebenernya ini cuman fic selingan. Aku lagi coba buat fic yang beda dari fic ku yang lain, semoga nanti kalian suka ya~

sampai jumpa di fic aku yang lainnya!

 _ **And then, mind to review?**_


End file.
